Reason to Have a Rough Make Up Sex
by MeganeLuQ
Summary: WARNING YAOI MATURE! I WARNED YOU! Pair : Shu Kuga x Izumi Toraishi Semua orang selalu bertanya, bagaimana bisa Shu Kuga yang pendiam dan dingin bisa berteman dengan Izumi Toraishi yang senang berkelahi dan bermain wanita.


Semua orang selalu bertanya, bagaimana bisa Shu Kuga yang pendiam dan dingin bisa berteman dengan Izumi Toraishi yang senang berkelahi dan bermain wanita.

Satu-satunya persamaan mereka adalah sama-sama mencintai musik.

Tapi justru itulah bagian yang penting. Shu lah yang mengenalkan musik pada Izumi, sehingga mereka akhirnya jatuh cinta pada musik. Dan pada satu sama lain.

Iya. Setelah sekian lama bersama, akhirnya mereka pacaran dan tinggal bersama setelah lulus dari Ayanagi Gakuen.

Ah tapi jika kau sudah bersahabat sejak kecil seperti mereka, itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan kan?

Di luar dugaan, meski mereka memiliki sifat yang bertentangan, mereka cocok sekali sebagai pasangan. Yah walaupun hubungan mereka diwarnai banyak pertengkaran penuh cinta. Satu-satunya saat mereka benar-benar adu tinju hanya saat mereka membela teamnya masing-masing pada tawuran antara Team Otori dan Team Hiragi. Tapi tak ada yang tak bisa diselesaikan dengan make up sex. Justru, teman-teman mereka mulai curiga pasangan ini sengaja melakukannya agar ada alasan untuk bercinta dengan kasar dan penuh semangat.

Setelah saling mengenal sejak kecil, mereka paham sifat masing-masing hingga ke dasarnya. Seperti kebiasaan Izumi meminjam barang-barang Shu (apalagi ukuran tubuh mereka hampir sama) yang selalu membuat kesal teman-teman mereka. Karena Izumi hampir tidak pernah mengembalikannya. Alhasil, Shu terpaksa meminjam barang milik orang lain. Bahkan Shu mau meminjamkan motor kesayangannya pada Izumi. Yang kemudian dengan seenaknya Izumi mengklaim bahwa kendaraan favoritnya ada sepeda motor Shu.

Dan karena inilah kekacauan terjadi.

Suatu pagi di apartemen mereka, seperti biasa mereka bangun di dalam dekapan satu-sama lain. Tanpa busana. Sudah jelas kan apa yang terjadi semalam?

"Ohayou..." Shu berkata pelan sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Izumi.

"Ohayou Shu" Izumi tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini.

Jadi sambil menunggu Shu benar-benar bangun, seperti biasa Izumi membasuh mukanya. Setelah itu mereka sarapan bersama. Shu yang memasak, karena selain Izumi benar-benar tak bisa memasak, masakan ibu Shu adalah masakan favorit Izumi. Jadi Shu yang telah menerima pelatihan khusus dari ibu tercintanya didaulat untuk mengurus makanan untuk mereka berdua. Lagipula pekerjaannya di kafe membuat Shu terbiasa dengan pekerjaan dapur.

"Jadi Shu, boleh hari ini aku pinjam motormu? Team Hiragi akan mengadakan pertemuan hari ini dan aku ingin ke sana dengan menggunakan motormu." Izumi bertanya pada Shu sembari mereka sarapan.

"Boleh saja. Pakailah motorku, tapi jaga baik-baik." jawab Shu.

"Thanks! You are the best!" Izumi berkata senang. Shu tentu saja hanya diam sambil tersenyum.

Izumi menatap  
motor Shu dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Mati lah aku..."

Ya, Izumi baru saja merusakkan motor kesayangan Shu. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia begitu ceroboh. Ini semua gara-gara ia tak mau pergi ke reuni dengan naik kendaraan umum.

"Gawat... apa yang harus aku lakukan..."

Izumi teringat bahwa ia baru saja bertemu dengan team Hiragi. Dengan panik ia segera menelpon orang yang paling dikaguminya, Hiragi Senpai.

"Jadi... kau butuh pekerjaan yang dengan cepat meghasilkan uang untuk memperbaiki  
motor Kuga yang ka rusakkan saat reuni barusan? Kebetulan sekali, seorang temanku sedang membutuhkan model untuk foto koleksi baju terbarunya. Dia memintaku, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin di foto. Kau mau gantikan aku?" kata Hiragi senpai.

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih banyak senpai!" tanpa banyak pikir Izumi langsung menerima tawaran Hiragi senpai.

Izumi kembali ke apartment larut malam. Tapi di luar dugaannya, ternyata Shu masih menunggunya.  
Padahal Shu adalah orang yang paling suka tidur yang Izumi kenal.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ayo tidur. Besok aku harus bangun pagi dan melakukan sebuah pekerjaan untuk Hiragi senpai." katanya singkat sambil berjalan masuk kamar begitu saja.

"Pekerjaan apa?" tanya Shu.

"Model. Oh iya, motormu akan kupinjam lagi besok. Oyasumi." Dan begitu saja, Izumi langsung tidur tanpa menunggu Shu, padahal Shu sudah menunggunya sejak sore.

"Kerja bagus Toraishi. Ternyata kau bisa juga bekerja keras dengan serius jika dibutuhkan." Hiragi senpai memuji Izumi bekerja keras melakukan ratusan pose dan mengganti baju tak terhitung berapa kali demi pekerjaan ini.

"Terima kasih senpai sudah memberiku pekerjaan ini. Setelah ini, aku akan bisa memperbaiki motor Shu." jawab Izumi senang.

"Toraishi-kun... bagaimana jika kita main setelah ini?" tiba-tiba salah satu model wanita yang tadi bekerja sama dengannya datang entah dari mana dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku nona cantik... Mungkin aku akan bilang iya jika kau bertanya padaku yang dulu, yang senang bermain wanita, tapi sekarang aku sudah punya Shu, jadi maaf aku harus menolak tawaranmu." jawab Izumi sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang telah meluluhkan puluhan wanita sebelumnya.

"Ah... sayang sekali ya Toraishi-kun. Tapi aku pikir kau yang begini justru semakin mempesona. Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" gadis itu kemudian pergi.

"Tadaima... Eh, Shu? Sedang apa kau dudul di depan pintu seperti itu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Shu malah berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Izumi.

"Dari mana saja kau? Dua hari selalu pulang tengah malam begini." kata Shu.

"Sudah kubilang kan kemarin aku bertemu team Hiragi dan tadi aku bekerja."

"Begitukah? Lalu kenapa kau berbau parfum wanita? Bahkan ada bekas lipstick di bajumu?" Shu menatapnya tajam. "Aku  
pikir kau sudah berubah dan tidak lagi bermain wanita. Aku berusaha percaya padamu! Padahal aku di sini menunggumu dengan cemas. Lupakan saja!" dengan cepat Shu berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Tapi dengan cepat Izumi menarik Shu dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Izumi memohon. Tapi Shu tak mau menatapnya. Karena ia tahu, ia lemah jika menatap kedua bola mata abu-abu milik Izumi.

Tak terima dengan perlakuan Shu, Izumi memegang wajah Shu kemudian menciumnya secara paksa. Ciuman itu kasar dan singkat, namun mampu membuat Shu memperhatikannya.

Dengan terengah-engah Izumi berkata "Maaf, kamarin aku merusakkan motormu. Aku panik, maka aku meminta Hiragi senpai untuk membantuku. Ia menyuruhku menjadi model menggantikan dirinya. Tentu saja aku menerimanya. Tadi salah satu model perempuan tiba-tiba memelukku dan mengajakku main, tapi aku lagsung menolaknya dan kukatakan bahwa aku sudah mempunyaimu. Kau boleh tanya semua orang yang ada di sana tadi. Aku tidak bohong!"

Shu hanya menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kumohon maafkan aku atas semuanya. Aku mohon... sejak bersamamu, aku sudah tak pernah bermain dengan yang lain. Karena bagiku hanya ada kamu."  
Izumi memohon. "Dan maaf soal motormu, aku erusaknya. Maaf juga karena menyembunyikan semua ini dari-"

"Diamlah dan cium aku!" Shu memotong racauan Izumi.

Izumi hanya bisa melongo. Namun dengan cepat iya sadar. "Dengan senang hati!"

Lalu dengan cepat Izumi mencium Shu. Ciuman yang dalam dan panas. Semua pikiran hilang saat lidah mereka bertaut. Jari-jari Shu sampai di di belakang kepala Izumi dan menariknya lebih dekat lagi. Sementara jari-jari Izumi mulai menelusuri badan Shu. Nafas mereka menderu, suara desahan terdengar dari keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Shu..." bisik Izumi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..." jawab Shu.

Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin kasar dan ganas. Baju mereka dengan cepat hilang entah ke mana. Mereka mendesah kenikmatan saat merasakan kulit satu sama lain. Keduanya sudah sama-sama begitu terangsang hingga sekeras batu.

Tanpa ada foreplay ataupun persiapan apapun, Izumi langsung memasukkan miliknya ke lubang milik Shu. Ia menyerang Shu yang sudah mendesah tak karuan dengan ganas.

"Aaaahhh... Izumi... Lebih keras lagi..." Shu berteriak.

"Aaaahhh... Shu..."

Gerakan mereka semakin lama semakin liar. Tak peduli gerakan cinta mereka menghasilkan kegaduhan karena mereka melakukannya di dinding ruang depan. Mereka sudah terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan untuk menyedarinya.

"Aku... mau keluar aahhnnn... Izumi..."

"Aku... juga..."

"AAAHHHHHHHH..." mereka berdua berteriak bersama saat mencapai puncaknya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah mereka menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian tertawa lepas. Lalu kembali berciuman. Yang sepertinya akan mengarah ke ronde dua.

Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang, mereka mencintai make up sex lebih dari apapun?

Dan itu... baru satu di antara banyak...

Fin.


End file.
